


Господа офицеры

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Death Star, Gen, Imperial Officers, Planet Destruction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Господа офицеры считают потери личного состава на "Звезде смерти".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В каюте Таркина

Т а р к и н:

Первый выстрел был удачен.  
Мы вполне готовы к бою.  
Императором назначен  
Нам объект. Давай с тобою  
Опрокинем по бокалу  
Нашей станции крещеньем.  
Заодно поздравь Даалу  
С долгожданным повышеньем.

М о т т и:

Я, позволь, останусь трезвым.  
Нашу станцию на рейде  
Топчут ржавые протезы.  
Злопыхает в спину Вейдер.  
Мне сдавил сегодня горло –  
Даже виски не вольется.  
На протезах он проворно  
Снова сзади подкрадется,  
А тебя не будет рядом,  
А тебя не станет слушать,  
Исчисляется отрядом  
Список тех, кого он душит.

Д а а л а:

Вейдер, как дикарь в пещере,  
Знает путь один – расправа.  
На «Звезде» несем потери  
Офицерского состава.  
Так давай наверх доложим,  
Разберется император.

М о т т и:

Что мой рапорт явно ложен,  
Что я вредный провокатор.  
Клевета на фаворита.

Т а р к и н:

Спишем трупы на повстанцев,  
Все оставим шито-крыто.  
Рядовых и новобранцев  
В небывалом поединке.  
Мол, погибли в перестрелке.  
Превращаются в поминки  
Наши с вами посиделки.


	2. Из кают-компании песня раздавалась

Господа офицеры!  
По натянутым нервам,  
Шаг чеканя по трапу,  
Душегубскую лапу  
Поднимает Дарт Вейдер,  
Всех вокруг удушая.  
Ни конца и ни края,  
Трупы валятся вправо,  
Трупы валятся влево.

Господа офицеры!  
Как сберечь вашу веру,  
Что и вас, невиновных,  
Из кладовок укромных,  
Из задраенных люков,  
Из надежного трюма  
Не заметит Дарт Вейдер,  
Не поднимет протеза  
И вас вмиг не удушит.

Господа офицеры!  
Вам ни тиф, ни холера,  
Ни снаряд и ни пуля,  
Трибунал и расстрел  
Не грозят несомненно,  
Если рядом Дарт Вейдер,  
Если этот утырок  
Вас убить не успел,

То увидит – удушит,  
Поглотив ваши души,  
Равнодушная Сила  
Снова даст ему сил.  
Господа офицеры,  
Крахом вашей карьеры  
Станет с Вейдером встреча.  
Это я мало пил!

Ночью снится Дарт Вейдер,  
Утром встанешь – Дарт Вейдер,  
И куда тут ни плюнешь  
На родимой «Звезде» -  
Всюду топчется Вейдер,  
Господа офицеры,  
И не спрячешься, братья,  
От вражины нигде!

Господа офицеры,  
Как себя уберечь нам?  
Мы уносимся в вечность…

(Входит Дарт Вейдер. Раздается хрип. Мы никогда не услышим окончания песни.)


	3. Заговор

В е й д е р:

Я прохожу мимо здешних кают –  
Песни дурацкие громко поют.  
Вам, комендант, был доверен объект,  
А дисциплины на станции нет.  
Я вместо вас ее тут навожу,  
Я, как блюститель порядка, хожу.  
Сплошь распустилась у вас солдатня.  
Тут же развалится все без меня.

Б а с т:

Вейдер, у нас не хватает гробов!  
Тридцать убитых сегодня, гранд-мофф!

Т а р к и н:

Значит, кремируйте, в урнах – домой.  
И оформляйте, как будто был бой.

* * *

Ю л а р е н:

Вейдер, возможно, ваш новый главком.  
Официально объявят о том,  
Что император - скажу вам, скорбя! -  
Снял полномочия эти с себя.  
И из своих многочисленных бразд  
Вейдеру должность сию передаст.

Т а р к и н:

Скорбную весть сообщает ГБ!

Думал: "Увы, Палпатин не в себе!  
Больно смотреть, как былой светлый ум  
Гаснет, вверх двигая черный костюм!  
Наш государь не воспрянет уже,  
Сгубит нас гнусный его протеже!"

* * *

Т а р к и н:

Вейдера хамство – уже потолок.  
Из-за него мы идем на подлог.

М о т т и:

Ходят не в ногу иль смотрят не так –  
Хуже повстанца наш внутренний враг.

Д а а л а:

Бравым воякам – дрожь в черной тени.  
Сопротивляться боятся они.  
Помню, как канцлер спустил нам приказ.  
Мы убивали джедаев не раз.  
На Утапау на прошлой войне  
Их убивать доводилось и мне.

М о т т и:

Просто джедаи, а тут – целый сит!

Д а а л а:

Хлипкий, без рук и без ног инвалид!

М о т т и:

Только потратим зря штурмовиков!

Т а р к и н:

Нужно, чтоб Вейдеру кто-то альков  
Вывел из строя, чтоб снял он там шлем  
И задохнулся. Не будет проблем.  
Спишем на дроидов. В технике сбой.  
Станцию портить не будем пальбой.


	4. Вейдер

Я устал душить поштучно  
По полсотни раз на дню.  
Всех взорву благополучно  
И повстанцев обвиню.

Это руки мне развяжет,  
И страну затопит кровь.  
Мне отныне не укажет  
Ни один седой гранд-мофф.

А как стану я главкомом,  
Обкатаю "Палача",  
Не уйти моим знакомым  
От разящего меча!

И с повстанцами, конечно,  
Я расправлюсь в тот же миг!  
Но на троне будто вечно  
Восседать решил старик,

Место мне не уступает!  
Дед живучий, на беду!  
Обращусь: пусть прилетает  
К нам с визитом на "Звезду"!

Пусть почтит своим вниманьем  
Грандиознейший проект!  
Я-то знаю, есть на плане  
Косметический дефект!

С истребителя торпеду  
Я в реактор запущу,  
По скончавшемуся деду  
Ни слезинки не пущу!

Спас мне жизнь на Мустафаре,  
Сделал правою рукой,  
О подобном гонораре  
Мог министр мечтать любой?!

По вине его калека!  
Что несносней и стыдней?! -  
Ныл обрубок человека  
В барокамере своей.


	5. Человек, который не выдержал

С Корусанта на "Звезду"  
Императора везу  
С честью.  
Как в каюту я уйду,  
То гитару я возьму,  
Чтоб без слушателей петь  
Песню.

Больно!  
Рюмка водки на столе.  
Девки, спайс и преферанс.  
Страшно!  
Снова я хриплю романс,  
Чокнусь с зеркалом - совсем  
Чокнусь!

Выжил на передовой,  
Мясорубкой и резней,  
Плыл в гноище и крови.  
Белый китель, светлый штаб.  
Я сижу, от страха слаб,  
Закаленный фронтовик!

Больно!  
Рюмка водки на столе.  
Глиттерстим, бухло, кальян.  
Страшно!  
Если снова буду пьян,  
То утопятся в вине  
Умирающих солдат  
Крики!

Хуже взрывов и стрельбы  
Необузданное зло  
Непонятной никому  
Силы.  
Без приказа, без вины  
Знаю я, погибнем мы,  
Перед смертью неспроста  
Пили!

Не для Вейдера закон.  
Невиновных слышу стон,  
Просыпаясь поутру.  
И Волшебный мой Дракон  
Будет им опустошен,  
А последним я умру!

Я в отчаянье пою,  
Наливаю вновь и пью,  
Тошно!  
Если б я погиб в бою,  
Справедливо было хоть,  
Как псу бешеному кость,  
Брошен.

Мой корабль нам будет склеп,  
Для меня надежды нет,  
О пощаде не молю.  
Я готовлюсь на тот свет,  
И из бластера в портрет  
Императорский палю.

Позволяете вы как  
Офицеров и солдат  
Тратить?  
Развлечение - пустяк,  
Наш пыхтящий черный враг,  
Прекрати нас убивать,  
Хватит!

Больно!  
Рюмка водки на столе.  
Вейдер душит за окном!  
Страшно!  
Отзываются во мне  
Умирающих солдат  
Крики.


	6. Сосед Таркина

Мы – почти однофамильцы,  
Мы – по сектору соседи.  
Знать, в пушку коллеги рыльце,  
Раз к нему направлен Вейдер.  
Видно, выбрал император,  
Кто – на место фаворита,  
Кто – в опалу без возврата.  
У соседа карта бита.

Как достроили «Звезду»,  
То в отставку, на беду,  
Билл помчит, от горя слеп.  
Или в цинковом гробу  
Таркин на Эриаду  
Полетит в фамильный склеп?

Я в сравнении бледнею,  
Гложет зависть двадцать лет:  
Лучше сектор, флот мощнее,  
И влиятельней сосед.  
Он – в вопросах обороны  
Государя консультант.  
И хвалить все очень склонны  
Билла Таркина талант.

Омрачает торжество:  
Махинации его  
Вряд ли я смогу узнать.  
Дарта Вейдера за что  
На «Звезду» послал его  
Император убивать.


	7. Кто сболтнул?

Т а р к и н:

Наши планы – треп, бахвальство?!  
Отвечайте, адмирал!  
Вейдер высшее начальство  
К нам на станцию позвал!  
Вот прибудет император –  
Нам пред ним держать ответ,  
Как его администратор  
Вдруг умчался на тот свет.  
Нам, убийцам невезучим,  
В наш корабль дураков  
Тут же молнией получим.

М о т т и:

Будешь жареный гранд-мофф.  
Словно был на Мустафаре.  
Не отчаивайся, Билл.  
Палпатин тебя поджарил –  
Ты костюмчик нацепил,  
Будешь модный, словно Вейдер.

Д а а л а:

Конан, дай нюхну, ты пьян?

М о т т и:

Трезв с утра. Мой разум светел.  
И молчу, как партизан.  
Кто ж сболтнул? Не ты, Даала?

Д а а л а:

На под глаз тебе фингал!  
Я, естественно, молчала!

Т а р к и н:

Вейдер мысли прочитал.

М о т т и:

Не машите лапкой, леди.  
Я пощечин не стерплю.  
Не убил тебя Дарт Вейдер –  
На дуэли застрелю.

Т а р к и н:

Тихо, тихо, идиоты!  
Не позволю тут дуэль!  
У меня полно работы…

М о т т и:

Да, и общая постель.

Т а р к и н:

Подчиненные-засранцы,  
И без вас несу урон.  
Тут Дарт Вейдер, там повстанцы,  
Нас теснят со всех сторон.  
Вас убить кому, найдется.  
Не сегодня, значит, впредь  
К вам душитель подкрадется.  
Иль продолжим мы терпеть?!  
И повстанцами без боя –  
Опустела навсегда –  
Для дальнейшего разбоя  
Будет занята «Звезда»!  
Кинут за борт кучу трупов,  
Дезинфекции плеснут.  
Грызться нам – опасно, глупо.  
Или все погибнем тут.


	8. Вейдер и смерть

Не терзает он людей  
В барокамере своей,  
Только там снимает шлем,  
Размыкая много клемм,  
Где же чистый кислород?  
Опаленный в хрипе рот  
Ядовитый ловит газ.  
С кровью выпученный глаз.  
Этот сбой подстроен, чтоб  
Барокамера – как гроб  
Стала Вейдеру навек.  
Доступ воздуха в доспех.

Вышиб дверь, с трудом ступая,  
Но еще не умирая,  
У него хватило сил –  
Первый выстрел поглотил,  
Но последовал второй.  
Клеткой Вейдера грудной,  
Где приборная панель  
Разлетелась, как шрапнель.  
Был расстрелян весь заряд.  
Герметичный впредь наряд  
Двадцать лет ему служил,  
А сейчас – забарахлил,  
Вейдер в искрах пошатнулся,  
Рухнул навзничь, растянулся,  
Счастьем этого момента  
Солдатни аплодисменты  
Прогремели в честь Даале.

Д а а л а:

Почему вы не стреляли?

Ш т у р м о в и к:

Вы же справились с ним, мэм.  
Нам отрадно это всем.

Д а а л а:

В морг!

И за ноги его  
Двое прочь поволокло.

МОРГ

Т а р к и н:

Что ж ты так неаккуратно!  
На костюме крови пятна,  
Он расплавлен, видно всем,  
Что виной не сбой систем,  
А безмозглая пальба!  
Так, свидетели в гробах?!

Д а а л а:

Не уподобляйся, Билл.  
Нам достаточно могил.  
Я словесно рты заткну.

Т а р к и н:

Как мне скрыть твою вину?  
Император если в морг  
Заглянет на огонек?!

Д а а л а:

Ремонтировать костюм?

Т а р к и н:

Убирайся в карцер, в трюм!

Д а а л а:

Ты же этого хотел!

Т а р к и н:

Я останусь не у дел!  
Быв успешен, знаменит…  
Здесь угроблен фаворит,  
Чем докажешь, что не мной?  
То был шепот за спиной,  
То – фантазии… О, черт!  
Кто же знал, что испечет  
Выстрел ситха в одночасье.  
Что не меч, а просто бластер  
Поразит его, Даала.

Д а а л а:

Утапау вспоминала.  
Как труп Гривуса в пыли  
Подобрали, унесли.

Т а р к и н:

Как мы, что произошло,  
Покровителю его  
С Мотти будем объяснять?  
Может, будет наблюдать  
За твоим расстрелом Сам.

И велел штурмовикам  
Отвести в тюремный блок.  
Бельма пялит в потолок  
Мертвый, в свой скафандр одет.  
Морг пустеет, гаснет свет.


	9. Дилемма

«Увижусь с Вейдером я скоро.  
Контейнер в чучеле ранкора,  
Набитый чудо-порошком,  
Помочь весьма мне должен в том.  
Вояка бравый, гордый вид.  
Его лишь доза сохранит.  
Поможет скрыть мой вечный страх.  
В моих расширенных зрачках  
Боюсь, увидит государь,  
Что я – упоротая тварь,  
И что носить мне права нет  
Гранд-адмиральских эполет.  
Но как я трезвым на «Звезду»  
С «Дракона» к Вейдеру сойду?!

Дни сочтены, надежды нет.  
Моих одержанных побед  
Считать не будет Палпатин.  
Всему виною глиттерстим.  
«Швырните за борт этот хлам!» -  
Велит старик штурмовикам.  
В эжектор мусорный ранкор  
Покинет станцию. Позор!  
Смогу ли я корабль послать  
Сокровище свое поймать?  
Скорей, разжалуют меня.  
Наркозависимость кляня,  
Я буду мучиться. Потом –  
Служить простым штурмовиком,  
Сквозь шлем узнает меня ситх –  
Удушен буду, хрип затих».

В броне надраенной все в ряд  
В ангаре станции стоят.  
Пропущен полем силовым,  
«Дракон» влетает. Глиттерстим  
Гранд-адмирала наделил  
Подобием джедайских сил.  
Он ищет – Вейдера здесь нет.  
Пускай заглянет на тот свет,  
Там повстречаются! А тут  
Огромный щупальцами спрут  
Обшарил в Силе каждый дюйм.  
Смущен гранд-адмиральский ум.  
Где Вейдер? Может, за бортом?  
Негоже сомневаться в том.  
Был на расправу Вейдер скор:  
Он в свой визит на Мандалор  
Полез контролем рембригад  
На корпус станции. Назад  
Он возвратился лишь один  
Без объяснения причин.  
В иллюминатор, впрочем, вид  
Был ясен: Силой инвалид  
Душил бригаду, тросы рвал,  
Отряд погибший дрейфовал,  
Орбитой станции кружа.  
Вот так, людьми не дорожа,  
Ситх контролировал весь флот.  
Щепотку спайса сунув в рот,  
Дрожа у чучела ранкора,  
Он вспомнил спутник Мандалора.  
Повстанцев флот был побежден,  
Но в перестрелке поврежден  
Был корпус станции чуть-чуть.  
К ремонту ситх решил примкнуть.

Но где он? Вышел Палпатин.  
Не ждет его приемный сын.  
И напряженье в Силе он  
Всеобщее со всех сторон  
Немедля в людях ощутил:  
Здесь кто-то Вейдера сгубил!

Душой владыка не поник.  
Безмозглый, злобный ученик  
Принес Империи лишь вред.  
За ним не числилось побед.  
Держа из жалости его,  
Он убедился: ничего  
Не потеряет, если вдруг  
В бою погибнет юный друг  
С неблагодарною мечтой  
Своей искусственной рукой  
Пырнуть хозяина под дых.  
Кто предал раз друзей своих,  
И благодетеля предаст.  
Доверить как главкома власть  
Тому, кто босса не убил  
Лишь потому, что мало сил?

П а л п а т и н:

Я сделал 25 кругов  
И вижу – полностью готов  
Сей планетоид. Но сейчас  
Не вижу сына среди вас.  
Где Вейдер?

Т а р к и н:

Вейдер в морге, сир.

(Не обмочил едва мундир.)

П а л п а т и н:

Ах, как вы не уберегли?!

«Опустошая корабли,  
Уничтожая персонал,  
Дарт Вейдер Таркина достал.  
Так смерть свою нашел кретин.  
Ай, Вилхафф, ай да сукин сын!  
А я ведь ждал, где будет бунт?  
Шли годы. Вейдеру во фрунт  
Салютовали бараны.  
Но, наконец, дни сочтены,  
Ему сопротивлялся Билл.  
Не зря я Таркина ценил.

Я знал про Вейдера грешки.  
Терпел? Так сдохни от руки,  
Не жаль амеб тех, кто терпел  
И даже рапорт не посмел  
Подать о Вейдере наверх.  
Но чтенье мыслей без помех  
Мне знать об этом помогло.  
Увы! Билл Таркин – барахло,  
Гранд-моффа робкие мечты  
Им не были воплощены.  
Я вижу в мыслях Билла: нет,  
Не им спроважен на тот свет  
Мой непутевый ученик!» -  
Так мрачно думает старик.

Дилемма! Всколыхнулся пыл –  
Даалу он бы пощадил.  
За уголовщину – в чести?!  
Со станции перевести  
Еще куда-нибудь, и там  
Ее решимости, мозгам  
Он применение найдет…  
Нельзя! Он знает наперед:  
Расстрел ей. Только и всего.  
Увидел клона своего  
На голограмме Палпатин.  
Заказан был всего один.  
Но на Камино клонодел –  
Партач, видать, не протрезвел  
И хромосому потерял.  
Конечно, Сидиус не взял  
Неполноценный этот брак.  
Республиканских строй вояк  
Пополнил Сидиуса клон.  
Под шлемом не заметен он,  
Что это, черт возьми, она.  
Шли годы. Новая война.  
Давно из виду потеряв,  
Найти в живых не ожидав  
Среди повстанческой возни…  
Дилемма, черт ее возьми!

КАРЦЕР

Т а к е л ь:

Весь флот в долгу пред вами, мэм!  
Не пыхнет больше черный шлем!  
Нет дня счастливей, чем сейчас!  
Как жаль: свобода – но без нас.

Д а а л а:

А вы за что сидите, сэр?

Т а к е л ь:

Убитый на охоте зверь  
Таксидермиста посетил.  
И спайс я в чучеле хранил.  
Им поднимал свой павший дух.  
Таскал цветных с собою шлюх.  
Сейчас не взял, но донесли.  
Хоть я оставил их вдали,  
А глиттерстим, увы, с собой.  
Уликой выдан с головой.


	10. Альдераанские экологисты

Начальник тюрьмы станционной  
Решил пошутить в первый раз,  
Увидев, кого в дом казенный  
Солдаты приводят сейчас.  
Сажает он гранд-адмирала,  
Который – ходячий скандал,  
Соседкой пусть будет Даала.  
Начальник тюрьмы наблюдал.  
Любителя победокурить   
С Даалой оставить вдвоем:  
«Мадам, разрешите впендюрить!  
Ведь скоро мы оба умрем!»  
Уверен, что Такель так скажет,  
Даала – по морде ему,  
И драка в стенах каталажек  
Начнется – бывать посему!

Начальник уверен был в сварах –  
Сидельцы друг друга не бьют.  
Сидят преспокойно на нарах,  
О службе беседу ведут.

* * *

Билл Таркин недавно являлся  
С визитом на Альдераан,  
А Бейл ему мамою клялся:

Б е й л:

Я сам – убежденный веган,  
Деревья, животные, птицы  
От вас пострадают, боюсь.  
Закрыты вам наши границы  
Навеки! Я мамой клянусь!

Т а р к и н:

Народов отец император  
В заботе великой о вас…

Билл Таркин персоной нон грата  
Объявлен; повстанческих баз  
Здесь нет – они сгубят природу,  
Бейл поиск ему запретил,  
Ни зондам, ни танкам, ни взводу –  
В пространство свое не пустил  
Построить имперские базы,  
Орбитой пустить патрули –  
Но Бейл изрыгает отказы,  
Угрозы сбивать корабли.

Пора бы его к психиатру,  
Билл Таркин подумал в тот миг.

Т а р к и н:

Веган, что ж ты носишь ондатру?

Б е й л:

Искусственный мой воротник.  
А вам бы пора к окулисту! –  
Спесиво Органа изрек.  
\- Для нашего экологиста  
Священен и червь, и зверек,  
И рыбка – свет божьего духа,  
Стерилен родной океан!  
А вам полчаса, чтоб вы мухой  
Покинули Альдераан!

Тут Таркин увидел пикеты.  
Толпой Палпатина хулят.  
Полиции бронежилеты –  
Поодаль недвижный отряд  
Стоит, не мешаясь в шумиху.  
Все ринулись на космодром  
И стали кидать в «Палачиху»  
Кто камнем, а кто – сапогом,  
Бутылки с напалмом летели,  
«Во имя, - кричат, - короля!»  
А люди гранд-моффа смотрели,  
Включая щиты корабля.  
Хотел бы гранд-мофф отстреляться –  
Владенья, увы, не его.  
Осталось с планеты подняться,  
Добиться не смог ничего.

Его в небеса провожают,  
Чтоб он не подумал кружить,  
Повстанцы тут где обитают –  
Найти и наверх доложить.

Всем в красках описывал Таркин,  
Как мчался кортеж сквозь пикет,  
Какие кидали подарки.  
Как с криком: «Повстанцев здесь нет!»  
Органа итогом ошибки  
Обрек на погибель свой край.

Т а р к и н:

Но там же и птички, и рыбки…

П а л п а т и н:

Мне тоже их жаль, но взрывай.

* * *

М о т т и:

Мы карцер от сброда избавим –  
Убийца и с ней наркоман.   
В отставку обоих отправим.  
Пусть катят на Альдераан.  
Туда их, учтя наши планы,  
Проводим в последний приют.

Т а р к и н:

Сужу по настрою Органы:  
Убежище им не дадут.  
Военное прошлое все же.  
Ступать на их землю теперь  
Имперским воякам негоже. 

М о т т и:

Что значит – для нас без потерь  
На их обреченной планете  
Случится направленный взрыв.

Т а р к и н:

Так там же есть женщины, дети…

М о т т и:

Жаль птичек, деревья и рыб!

И с этими шутками оба  
Пошли в крематорий – а там  
Дарт Вейдер сгорает без гроба.  
Для Таркина – как фимиам.  
Обрубок, завернутый в саван,  
Размером с ребенка. Костюм   
На металлолом переплавлен.  
И не окончательно ум  
Покинул, видать, Палпатина –  
Ни в морг не пошел, ни сюда  
Оплакать приемного сына,  
Билл Таркин подумал тогда.  
Но больше осталось, к несчастью,  
Морщин на лице, чем в мозгу.  
Злоупотребление властью –  
Идея направить «Звезду»  
На взрыв населенной планеты  
На стыке торговых путей  
И скорбно вещать в голонете:  
Умом повредившийся Бейл  
Неведомым экспериментом  
Взорвал королевство свое!  
Он, быв психиатра клиентом,   
Кричал, защищая зверье,  
Что мех всей планетой не носят  
И мяса в упор не едят,  
Амброзию даже не косят!  
Во взрыве сам Бейл виноват.


	11. Урна

«Звезда», суперлазер нацеля,  
Гостями пополнилась вдруг.  
Внезапно является Лея.  
Корабль пилотирует Люк.  
Дарт Вейдер их примет пусть срочно:  
Ему от Кеноби привет.  
Услышав фамилию, точно  
К ним выйдет. Зачем? А секрет.

Немедля выносят им урну:  
«Держите, вот Вейдер, мадам!»  
И голос, дотоле бравурный,  
У Леи стал близок к слезам.

Л е я:

Как только мы встретились с братом –  
Помчались навстречу к отцу.  
Он был безупречным солдатом.  
Скажите – к такому концу  
В какой героической битве  
Наш папа безвременно…

1-й о ф и ц е р:

Мэм,  
Вы урну домой отвезите  
И там схороните совсем.

Л е я:

Мы ждали, что он нас признает,  
Наследство получим – но как,  
Иль тест ДНК позволяет  
Исследовать папенькин прах?

2-й о ф и ц е р:

Поставьте бесценную урну,  
Пройдите в каюту, мадам,  
Не следует плакать так бурно,  
Пора к императору вам.  
Ему интересно, откуда  
У Вейдера двое детей?

П а л п а т и н:

Какое нежданное чудо  
Осветит закат моих дней.  
Лишившись приемного сына,  
Двух внуков внезапно обрел.

Л ю к:

Ну, я прилетел с Татуина,  
Я с фермы…

П а л п а т и н:

Ты – юный орел!

А в морге идеи бушуют.  
Прах Вейдера вертят в гробу.

1-й:

Давайте подсунем чужую.  
А то раскатала губу!   
Получит теперь два наследства –  
Органы и Вейдера! Хрен!..  
Кому – босоногое детство,  
Кому – куча денег взамен.

2-й:

Зачем? Мы ж их всех одним махом.  
Планету вот-вот разнесут.

3-й:

Давай. Если смоется с прахом?  
Зачем мы находимся тут,  
По-моему, всем очевидно.  
Они не вернутся домой.  
Им будет изрядно обидно,  
Что в урне – покойник чужой.


	12. Тем временем в карцере

Я корчусь в невиданной боли,  
Но молча – услышу опять,  
Что должен усилием воли  
Шалящие нервы унять,

Слабак, не мужик, что позорюсь,  
Что я чрезмерно раним.  
Оплеван за страх и за совесть,  
Я начал вдыхать глиттерстим.

А что? Ну пошли, постреляли,  
Валялись в крови и кишках!  
Товарищей с стен соскребали,  
Размазанных в мелких клочках!

И каждой секундой отныне  
Живу, погружен в этот ад.  
Я думал, что лучше бы с ними  
Погиб; в том, что жив – виноват,

Что выжил и не застрелился,  
И даже не стал нелюдим,  
Старательно развеселился  
И стал принимать глиттерстим.

Кричат от бессмысленной боли  
Опять голоса в голове.  
Кричат мне о самоконтроле  
И о показном удальстве.

Справлялся. Играл – бравый мачо.  
Позорюсь – сидел бы одним.   
Я в ломке от боли корячусь.  
Присвоили мой глиттерстим.

В поту и слюнях полз по полу.  
Драл ногти об нары – и знал:  
«Дракон» подчинен произволу.  
Наркотики зам распродал.

Даала забилась на нары,  
Поджала колени – мой вид  
Позорен, я вижу кошмары,  
И лезут глаза из орбит.

Кругом разлагаются трупы.  
Кругом перестрелки и вонь.  
От страха попался так глупо.  
Навек мной покинут «Дракон».

Висим над какой мы планетой?  
Неважно. Хватило бы сил –  
Об стенку я в камере этой  
Башку сей же час бы разбил.


	13. Эпилог

Мофф матом крыл на мандо’аде.  
А в переводе – говорил,  
Что брат безмозглый спайса ради  
Свою карьеру погубил.  
Горячкой белой опозорясь,  
Он был утащен в лазарет.  
Как может гордый мандалорец?..  
У них не тот менталитет!  
На место Милли – Джозеф Гранджер  
Назначен в сектор Мандалор.  
Кто хуже может быть и гаже?  
И что ждет сектор с этих пор?

* * *

П а л п а т и н:

Люк с Леей – дуэт самозванцев.  
Друг другу они не родня.  
Лазутчики гнусных повстанцев,  
Надуть возомнили меня,  
Посланцы мерзавца Кеноби,  
Что внуками будут в чести.

Дарт Сидиус требует в злобе  
По камерам их развести.

И в камерах Люку и Лее  
Не виден направленный взрыв.  
Надолго и прочно там сели,  
Друг другу шлют Силой призыв:  
«Не выдадим спутник Явина  
Под пыткой и гнетом угроз!  
Обманем людей Палпатина,  
Их ждет безнадежный допрос!»

Л е я:

Нам с братом нужны адвокаты,  
Без них говорить не с руки.

Повстанцам введут препараты,  
Развяжутся вмиг языки.  
И нам предстоят по-любому  
Разгромы повстанческих баз.  
Даала отправится в Моу.  
А я завершу свой рассказ.


End file.
